creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
He is waiting
Ich habe keine gute Erfahrung mit gebrauchten Videospielen. Meistens kommen sie von Flohmärkten und Großteils war es einfach nur so, dass sie von dort nicht funktionierten. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie die ganzen Störungen im Bild genannt werden. Ich spiele meistens auf meinem alten Nintendo 3DS, den ich irgendwann einmal zu Weihnachten geschenkt bekommen hatte, und ganz selten auf der Kinect meines Bruders, und ich bin keine Expertin für Videospiele. Manchmal habe ich mir aber trotzdem noch gebrauchte Spiele gekauft, weil ich für Neue einfach kein Geld hatte. Dazu muss ich sagen, dass ich keine geduldige Spielerin bin. Ich habe Gott weiß wie viele Spiele, wobei ich bei den meisten sagen muss, dass ich sie billig erstanden habe und sie eigentlich darum gehen, sich um irgendwelche Tiere zu kümmern. Bei einem dieser Spiele hatte man allerdings echte "Missionen". Ich will dieses Spiel nicht mit Mario oder Zelda vergleichen, aber es kam noch am ehesten daran. Dieses Spiel war eines von denen, das ich durchgespielt hatte. Und das zweite- mit diesem begann das alles. Es handelte sich um Kampf der Giganten: Drachen. Ich mochte dieses Spiel und es dauerte auch ziemlich lange, bis ich es schließlich fertig hatte und danach rührte ich es längere Zeit nicht mehr an. Als ich dann aber doch noch einmal spielen wollte, musste ich feststellen, dass ich das Spiel wohl verlegt hatte, jedenfalls war es nirgends mehr zu finden. Ich war ein bisschen enttäuscht, ja, aber im Großen und Ganzen ging es mir nur darum, irgendein neues, actionreicheres Spiel zu spielen. Und da das Beste, das ich zuhause hatte, Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2 (bei dem ich mich sowieso noch nicht an die Steuerung gewöhnt hatte) und diverse Spiele von Harry Potter waren, bei denen ich nicht weiterkam, beschloss ich, mir einfach ein neues Spiel zu kaufen. Ich sah also am nächsten Tag in einige Läden. Ich weiß nicht, was genau mir vorschwebte, aber ich habe nach kurzer Suche genau das Spiel gefunden, das ich ursprünglich wollte: Kampf der Giganten: Drachen. Ich zögerte kurz, ob ich es kaufen sollte, immerhin hatte ich es eigentlich zu Hause, aber der Preis war wirklich ein Witz und ich dachte, was hatte ich schon zu verlieren? Also kaufte ich mir das Spiel. Es war zwar gebraucht, aber da ich es im Laden und nicht am Flohmarkt gekauft hatte, machte ich mir nicht viele Gedanken darüber, warum auch immer. Zuhause war das Erste, was ich tat, dieses Spiel zu starten. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich so aufgeregt war, immerhin kannte ich es schon und hatte es auch schon ausgespielt. Die Einleitung übersprang ich und nach ein paar Sekunden, in denen die Musik weiterlief, kam ich zum Menü. Der Spielstand des Vorbesitzers war noch da und ich sah ihn mir an, rein aus Neugier. Er war ziemlich in der Mitte, gerade bei seiner zweiten Rasse in der ersten Welt. Ich sah mir noch seine beiden Drachen, die er bisher hatte, an. Sein erster war ein Feuerdrache gewesen. Interessanterweise hatte er ihn kaum verändert, alles, was er getan hatte, war, dass er die Farben eine Spur dunkler eingestellt hatte. Bei seinem aktuellen Drachen, einem Eisdrachen, war er kreativer gewesen. Sein Flügel waren zerfetzt und seine Schuppen erweckten den Anschein, als wären sie komplett weiß. Das Blau war so hell, dass es aussah, als wären es nur Schattierungen. Sein Name war in einer merkwürdigen Schrift geschrieben, oder besser, in einer Schrift''art''. Die Buchstaben waren merkwürdig verschnörkelt, sodass ich eine Weile brauchte, bis ich den Namen entziffern konnte: Nightmare. Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass man diese Schrift einstellen konnte, wenn man seinen Spielstand erstellte, und es war die erste Sache, die mich misstrauisch machte. Warum ich zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht mit dem Spielen aufgehört hatte, wusste ich nicht. Vermutlich war ich einfach neugierig, denn eigentlich bin ich eine extrem ängstliche und abergläubische Person. Nichts macht mir so sehr Angst wie paranormale Dinge, die man sich bis heute nicht erklären kann. Ich tippte trotzdem auf das Drachensymbol in der Mitte und erstellte mir einen eigenen Spielstand. Als ich allerdings startete, kam nicht das übliche Intro von dem Drachen, der den Berg hochflog, auch die Anweisungen, wie man kämpfte, waren übersprungen worden. Ich kam sofort auf den Weg, den man entlanggehen muss, bevor man sich entscheidet, welches Portal man betritt, sprich, für welche Rasse man sich entscheidet. Der Pfad sah allerdings anders aus, als ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Er war viel düsterer und rote und gelbe glühende Punkte, vermutlich Augen, starrten mich an. Meine Energie und Gesundheit waren seltsamerweise komplett gefüllt, dafür gab es auf dem Weg kein einziges Dirga. Die Musik, die auch bei der Einleitung gespielt wurde, war zu hören, sofern man diese bedrohlichen Geräusche als Musik bezeichnen konnte. Kurze Zeit später kam ich in den Kreis mit den vier Portalen, wo man seine Rasse auswählen konnte. Erde und Wind waren wie üblich noch gesperrt, aber als ich auf das Eisportal zulief, kam dieselbe Nachricht. Ich war verwirrt, wendete meinen Drachen aber einfach und lief auf das Feuerportal zu. Diesmal nahm mich das Spiel an und die große Karte wurde eingeblendet. Ich tippte auf den gelben Pfeil, der auf die Feuerwelt zeigte und dann auf den ersten Teil. Keine Sekunde später erschein auf dem unteren Bildschirm mein Charakter, der jetzt die typisch schwarz-roten Farben eines Feuerdrachen angenommen hatte, und auf dem oberen Bildschirm erwartete ich eigentlich die Missionen, die ich in dieser Welt erfüllen musste. Doch statt den übrigen Aufgaben, die feindlichen Drachen zu besiegen, standen nur zwei Worte auf dem sonst komplett schwarzen Bildschirm: ER WARTET. Geschrieben in derselben merkwürdigen Schriftart. Nach einigen Sekunden verschwand die Botschaft und ich konnte meinen Drachen lenken. Ich hatte ihn Opal genannt, nach einem Charakter aus einem Buch. Ich führte ihn ein bisschen planlos durch die Welt, immerhin gab es nichts, das ich tun konnte, wobei mir auffiel, dass sie düsterer aussah als normalerweise. Wieder waren die glühenden Augenpaare hinter mir her, verfolgen mich, ohne sich jemals zu zeigen. Die Musik vom Anfang wiederholte sich in Endlosschleife. Opal wirkte erschöpft, als hätte er gerade einen Kampf verloren, dabei waren sowohl seine Kraft als auch seine Gesundheit bis zum Anschlag voll. Ein blauer Infokasten erschien auf dem unteren Bildschirm und der Kopf meines Mentors wurde daneben sichtbar, so wie immer, wenn man eine neue Fähigkeit erklärt bekam. Die weißen Buchstaben tauchten auf, einer nach dem anderen. Versuche zu fliegen. Danach waren einige Zeilen frei und anschließend stand wieder dieser Satz da. ER WARTET. Der Infokasten verschwand und ich erwartete eigentlich, dass jetzt wie üblich das Tutorial zum Fliegen erschien, doch es blieb aus. Verwirrt tippte ich zweimal auf Opals Rücken und er erhob sich tatsächlich in die Luft. Ich runzelte die Stirn und versuchte, Feuer zu speien. Es war ein reines Experiment, doch Opal tat wirklich das, was ich von ihm wollte. Jetzt war ich komplett verwirrt, normalerweise erhielt man diese Fähigkeit erst im Laufe des Spiels. Ich blieb in der Luft und erkundete die Welt von oben, die seltsamen Schatten und Augen blieben allerdings. Ich flog ziellos herum, konnte allerdings nirgends einen feindlichen Drachen entdecken. Doch als ich am anderen Ende der Welt angekommen war, war da etwas, das mich fast zu Tode erschreckte. Es sah aus, als wäre die Eiswelt hier herübergekommen. Der Boden war gefroren und mit Schnee bedeckt. Probeweise versuchte ich, den Schnee mit meinem Feueratem zu schmelzen, doch es funktionierte nicht. Stattdessen wurde erneut die Infobox eingeblendet und diesmal waren alle Buchstaben sofort da. VERSCHWENDE DEINE ZEIT NICHT. ER WARTET. Die Missionen erschienen erneut, wieder nur der Satz ER WARTET. Als sie wieder verschwanden, war auf der Karte der Windtunnel zu sehen. Instinktiv lenkte ich Opal dahin und tatsächlich war er aktiviert worden. Mein Versuch, das Eis schmelzen zu lassen, hatte ganz offenbar die Funktion einer Mission erfüllt. Ich tippte zweimal auf den Windtunnel und anstatt noch zu sehen, wie Opal darauf zusteuerte, kam ich sofort zur Karte zurück. Der Pfeil schwebte jetzt über dem zweiten Teil der Feuerwelt, allerdings hatte sich der erste Abschnitt nicht hell gefärbt, sondern war so dunkel geblieben, wie er es vor meiner Ankunft gewesen war. Ich tippte den neuen Pfeil an und wurde sofort wieder in die Welt teleportiert. Opal stand keuchend auf dem rotorangen, von kleinen Adern aus Lava durchzogenen Boden und die Missionen erschienen wieder auf dem schwarzen oberen Bildschirm. Wie schon zuvor standen die Worte ER WARTET am unteren Rand, doch oben war diesmal eine Mission. Finde den Diamanten. Ich war erleichtert, dass wenigstens irgendetwas in diesem Spiel funktionierte. Doch als die Missionen verschwanden und die kleine Karte an ihrer Stelle erschien, musste ich feststellen, dass es erneut keine feindlichen Drachen zu sehen gab, gegen die ich kämpfen hätte können, um den Diamanten zu bekommen. Keine Ahnung, warum, aber ich hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt geglaubt, dass es vielleicht ein Wächterdrache sein könnte. Wer Kampf der Giganten: Drachen kennt, kennt auch diese nervigen Drachen, die sich in der Nähe von Kristallen oder sonstigen Orten aufhalten, die man für seine Missionen aufsuchen muss. Sie erscheinen auf der Karte erst, wenn man ihnen zu nahe kommt. Kämpfe mit ihnen sind eigentlich pure Zeitverschwendung, weil sie nie auf die Diamanten aufpassen. Aber in diesem Spiel lief so viel falsch, warum auch nicht das. Deshalb flog ich einfach einmal den immer noch unnatürlich düsteren Weg entlang, und wieder sah Opal aus, als hätte er Mühe, sich in der Luft zu halten, obwohl er komplett gesund und stark war. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich herumgeflogen bin, bis ich erneut bemerkte, dass sich die Feuerwelt in die Eiswelt verwandelte. Diesmal lag mehr Schnee. Ich war anfangs unsicher, dann flog ich hin. Doch kaum befand sich Opal über dem Schnee, sah es so aus, als würde er das Gleichgewicht verlieren und er stürzte ab. Das war mir noch nie passiert, ich wusste nicht einmal, dass das möglich war. Trotzdem führte ich ihn weiter über den Schnee, bis ich an der Wand ankam. Doch vor ihr war etwas Anderes. Ich hatte es zuerst für blaues Dirga gehalten, doch als ich näher kam, um es zu nehmen, bemerkte ich, dass es ein Diamant war. Ich lief darauf zu und erwartete, dass irgendetwas passieren würde, sobald ich ihn berührte, dass ich zumindest gegen irgendeinen Drachen kämpfen müsste, doch ich nahm den Diamanten ohne weitere Probleme auf wie Dirga. Die Missionen tauchten auf dem oberen Bildschirm auf und neben den Worten Finde den Diamanten erschien ein grüner Haken. Doch anstatt dass sich die Missionen jetzt wieder ausblendeten, kamen weitere Buchstaben zum Vorschein. BEEILE DICH. ER WARTET. Bevor die Missionen wieder verschwanden, blitzte etwas Verpixeltes auf dem Bildschirm auf, ich konnte jedoch nicht erkennen, was es war. Aber es beunruhigte mich, auch wenn ich nicht wusste, warum. Die Karte erschien wieder und wieder war der Windtunnel darauf eingezeichnet. Ich lenkte Opal vom Eis weg auf den Windtunnel zu, der aktiviert war. Diesmal war das für mich keine Überraschung, immerhin hatte ich meine Mission erfüllt. Doch trotzdem war der zweite Teil der Feuerwelt ebenfalls finster geblieben und der Pfeil zeigte jetzt auf den dritten und letzten Abschnitt. Wie in Trance tippte ich darauf und wurde wieder in die Feuerwelt befördert. Diesmal waren sowohl der obere als auch der untere Bildschirm schwarz. Auf dem oberen stand in weißen Buchstaben die Mission: Finde das Portal. ''Ich wusste nicht, was das bedeuten sollte, normalerweise gab es keine Portale, außer denen ganz am Anfang, wenn man seine Rasse auswählte. Ich sah auf den unteren Bildschirm, auf dem in der gewohnt verschnörkelten Schrift BEEILE DICH stand. Als das alles nicht von allein verschwinden wollte, tippte ich den Bildschirm an. Er veränderte sich langsam. Der obere blieb schwarz, auf dem unteren erschien ein Bild, das in mir Brechreiz auslöste. Es zeigte einen Teil der Eiswelt. Auf dem Boden lag mein Mentor. Sein Blut färbte den Schnee rot, sein Bauch war aufgeschlitzt, die Gedärme hingen auf den Boden. Ein fast komplett weißer Eisdrache stand hinter ihm, die zerfetzten Flügel ausgebreitet. Seine blauen Augen funkelten , aus seinem blutverschmierten Maul baumelte der abgerissene Kopf meines Mentors. Ich tippte den Bildschirm erneut an und weitere Buchstaben erschienen. ER WARTET. Diesmal verschwand das alles von selbst und ich konnte Opal weiterführen. Er stand immer noch auf dem Boden der Feuerwelt, aber um ihn herum war überall Eis. Er ging weiter, das Eis schmolz vor ihm, bildete sich hinter ihm jedoch sofort wieder. Ich sah auf die Karte und bemerkte erstaunt, dass in einer Wand ein Zeichen war, das ich nicht kannte. Ich ließ Opal fliegen und näherte mich diesem Zeichen. Mein Ziel war so etwas wie eine Höhle. Ihr werdet diese Höhlen vielleicht kennen, in denen dann die unmöglichsten Gegner zu finden sind- alles von Drachen bis zu Feuerwehrautos. Das aber war keine solche Höhle. An ihrem Eingang war zwar auch ein Zeichen eingraviert, allerdings sah es anders aus als das normale. Ich brauchte eine Weile, dann erkannte ich, dass es ein verschnörkeltes N war. Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht hätte tun sollen. Ich weiß aber auch, dass ich , wenn ich noch vernünftig handeln würde, das Spiel spätestens- allerspätestens- nach dem Bild von Nightmare und meinem Mentor abgebrochen hätte. Aber irgendetwas sagte mir, dass etwas Schreckliches passieren würde, wenn ich das tat. Ich wusste nicht, was oder warum. Aber ich wusste es. Ich landete auf dem N. Kaum war das passiert, erschienen wieder die Missionen auf dem oberen Bildschirm und neben ''Finde das Portal tauchte wieder der grüne Haken auf. Ich hätte diese Höhle zwar nicht als Portal bezeichnet, aber das war noch das Normalste, das hier ablief. Die Schrift blendete sich aus und ein neuer Satz erschien. ER WARTET. Auf dem Bildschirm tauchte wieder die Karte auf, doch diesmal war kein Windtunnel eingezeichnet. Stattdessen war jetzt auf dem Weg vor mir eine Reihe aus grünem Dirga. Verwundert bemerkte ich, dass Opals Gesundheit, während er auf dem N gestanden hatte, fast gänzlich verschwunden war. Rasch lenkte ich ihn die Dirga- Kette entlang, die durch die Höhle führte. Auf der anderen Seite war die Eiswelt, oder zumindest etwas, das genauso aussah. Ich wurde ein fixes Gefühl nicht los: Ich spielte nicht das Spiel, das Spiel spielte mit mir. Als ich den Schneeboden der Eiswelt berührte, erschienen wieder die Missionen. Diesmal war neben dem Text der Kopf von Nightmare eingeblendet. Die Buchstaben kamen nacheinander zum Vorschein und bildeten folgenden Satz: Komm zu ihm. Und darunter, in der verschnörkelten Schrift: ER WARTET. Die Missionen verschwanden wieder und die Karte erschien an ihrer Stelle. Wer das Spiel schon einmal gespielt hat, weiß, dass man normalerweise ein Gebiet durchquert haben muss, bevor der jeweilige Teil auf der Karte erscheint. Das war bisher auch in dieser Version so gewesen, jetzt war die Karte allerdings vollständig zu sehen. Sie sah eigentlich normal aus, sogar ein feindlicher Drache war eingezeichnet, allerdings war sein Kopf nicht in der normal blauen Farbe, sondern schneeweiß. Ich versuchte zu fliegen, doch Opal wollte nicht mehr. Wenn ihr einmal versucht habt, in einer Höhle oder irgendwo, wo es ein Dach gibt, zu fliegen, wisst ihr, was dann passiert. Der Drache erhebt sich zwar in die Luft, fällt aber sofort wieder hinunter. Genau das passierte, obwohl ich unter freiem Himmel war. Da ich also nicht fliegen konnte, lief ich auf dem Boden los. Glücklicherweise gab es auf dem Weg keine Hindernisse und ich brauchte nur dem Dirga zu folgen. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis das Spiel plötzlich einige Sekunden lang hing. Ich drückte alle möglichen Tasten, doch nichts funktionierte mehr. Dieser Zustand dauerte etwa drei Sekunden lang an, dann spielte sich ein Video ab. Opal schlich nach vorne, geduckt, in der Position, in der man normalerweise ist, wenn man einen Kampf verloren hat. Die nicht existente Kamera schwenkte herum und zeigte eine Reihe von Eisdrachen, die in einem Halbkreis um ein Plateau aus Eis standen. Sie alle hatten die Köpfe gesenkt, doch ihre Augen funkelten und ich wusste, dass sie mich beobachteten. Jetzt wurde zum Plateau gezoomt, wo ganz hinten Nightmare stand. Seine Flügel waren vor seinem Körper verschränkt und seine Augen glühten, er wirkte fast vorfreudig. Der Bildschirm wurde langsam schwarz und verschnörkelte, weiße Buchstaben tauchten auf. KOMM. ER WARTET. Der Bildschirm zeigte wieder das Spiel direkt. Ich stand Nightmare gegenüber auf dem Plateau, die Ansicht war leicht von der Seite. Ich brauchte nur etwa eine Sekunde, um zu begreifen. Das war ein Kampf. Ein Kampf ohne jegliche Vorwarnung. Nightmare griff an. Ich versuchte, Opal irgendwie zu lenken, doch ich konnte weder ausweichen noch abblocken. Die Linien, die man zu seiner Verteidigung löschen musste, erscheinen auf dem Bildschirm, doch auch, wenn ich mit dem Stift darüber fuhr, es änderte sich nichts. Sie blieben. Die Linien verschwanden wieder. Nightmare sprang nach vorne und versetzte Opal mehrere Schläge mit dem Kopf. Doch es war nicht wie in einem normalen Kampf, wo man einfach ohne großartig brutale Bilder Schaden zugefügt bekam. Opals Haut wurde von Nightmare aufgerissen, Blut spritzte auf das Eis. Nightmare wiederholte das ein paar Mal, dann sprang er zurück. Opals Gesicht war zerfetzt und eines seiner Augen hing aus der Höhle, soweit ich das erkennen konnte. Ich versuchte, meinerseits anzugreifen, und diesmal reagierte das Spiel auf mich. Opal versetzte Nightmare einen Schlag mit dem Schwanz, so, wie es sich eigentlich gehörte. Doch als dann die Auswahl der Diamanten kam, war es vorbei. Ich hatte zwar aus irgendwelchen Gründen alle davon zur Verfügung, selbst die mächtigsten, aber ich konnte keinen davon auswählen. Stattdessen musste ich nur auf den Bildschirm starren, bis die Zeit abgelaufen war. Normalerweise hätte ich jetzt noch Dirga bekommen, aber Nightmare griff mich sofort wieder an. Ich schaffte es nicht, rechtzeitig irgendetwas zu tun. Diesmal erschienen gar nicht erst die Linien zum Löschen, sondern Nightmare ging direkt zum richtigen Angriff über, diesmal wie zuvor ich mit dem Schwanz. Erneut verteilte sich Opals Blut auf dem Boden, Details erspare ich euch. Als Nightmare wieder auf seinen Platz zurücksprang, wagte ich einen raschen Blick darauf, wie es um mich stand. Nightmare hatte noch seine komplette Gesundheit und Kraft, meine war zu zwei Dritteln aufgebraucht. Nightmare hatte mich zweimal angegriffen. Ich war vollkommen gesund gewesen. Wie hatte er das gemacht? Nightmare erhob sich in die Luft. Ich versuchte es ebenfalls, ich mochte es nicht, wenn mich der Gegner von oben angreifen konnte, doch es war, als hätte ich alle meine Fähigkeiten verloren. Nightmare flog zu mir herunter und schlug seine Krallen in meinen Körper. Es erfolgte die klassische Zeit, in der er seine Diamanten auswählen konnte, dann sah ich, wie sich sein gesamter Körper in der Luft aufbäumte und sein Maul zu glühen begann. Ich denke, wer sich mit dem Spiel annähernd auskennt, kennt diese Attacke. Je nach Drachenrasse die mächtigste, die man überhaupt einsetzen kann. In dem Moment wurde mir klar, dass Nightmare ebenfalls alle Diamanten besaß- und dass er auch fähig war, sie einzusetzen. Mehr und mehr Feuerbälle schossen auf Opal hinunter. Er riss den Kopf hoch, seine Haut sah aus, als würde sie ihm bei lebendigem Leib vom Körper schmelzen. Nightmare landete wieder, stampfte mit den Füßen auf, warf den Kopf herum und brüllte, eben die Rituale des Siegers. Normalerweise sah man zuvor seinen eigenen Drachen, wie er sich ergab. Es war unmöglich, in diesem Spiel getötet zu werden. Nightmare hatte es geschafft. Er hatte mich getötet. Auf dem Bildschirm erschien jetzt der leblose Körper meines Drachen, nicht mehr als eine unförmige, blutige Masse. Über ihm hingen die Buchstaben wie Wolken in der Luft. Du hast verloren. Das war's. Das war meine Geschichte. Ich fürchte, ich werde dieses Spiel nicht mehr so schnell spielen können. Ich habe es in eine Kiste gelegt und im Keller versteckt, an einem Ort, wo es hoffentlich niemand so schnell finden wird. Nightmare verfolgt mich immer noch, aber ich glaube, das wird besser, je mehr Zeit vergeht. Nur heute ist etwas Seltsames passiert. Ich hoffe, dass es nur ein dummer Zufall war, aber irgendetwas sagt mir, dass es so viel mehr ist. Dass das Spiel nicht will, dass ich aufhöre. Ich habe auf dem Weg zur Schule ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt Papier gefunden. Eigentlich wollte ich es in den nächsten Mülleimer werfen, als ich bemerkte, dass jemand etwas darauf geschrieben hatte. Es war eine Schrift, die mir bekannt vorkam, aber ich wusste nicht, von wem. Es waren nur zwei Sätze darauf: Komm zurück, es ist noch nicht vorbei. ER WARTET. Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Klassische Pasta